1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to game machines, and more particularly to an operating device for a video game machine which is improved so that different operating forces applied to the operating device cause different movements of a displayed image.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, video game machines comprise a CRT display device incorporated in a cabinet and a control panel provided with a plurality of operating devices. Each of the operating devices is operated to manipulate a corresponding one of displayed images.
In a boxing game, for example, one displayed boxer is manipulated by a first set of operating devices for one player, whereas the other displayed boxer is manipulated by a second set of operating devices for another player or computer-controlled in the case of the game being enjoyed by a single player. Each set of operating devices may include a universal operating rod for controlling the horizontal and vertical movements of a corresponding boxer, and at least one push button or switch for causing the boxer to make a punch.
Such a push button or switch provides only two states, that is "ON" state or "OFF" state. In other words, any different operating forces applied to the button result in the same "ON" state, causing the displayed boxer to make a single kind of punch such as jab or straight punch. Thus, the push button, though easy to operate, fails to simulate an actual punch. Rather, it is such ease of operation that makes the boxing game dull or boring.
Provision of two or more push buttons for each set of operating devices renders it possible to cause a corresponding displayed boxer to make different punches by actuating different buttons. In this case, however, the operation of different buttons is very cumbersome to the player who, for this reason, may erroneously operate them. More importantly, the kind of punches is determined by the selection of the buttons but not by the intensity of operating forces applied to the respective buttons. Thus, the provision of different push buttons still fails to give the player a feeling of actual boxing because a simulated boxing match is conducted only on the display screen without requiring simulated boxing movements of the player himself.
It is conceivable to replace the push button or buttons by a volume knob associated with a variable resistor, so that a displayed boxer makes punches of various impacts depending on the adjusted resistance of the resistor. However, the volume knob is not easy to operate quickly, so that it is not suited as an operating device for a boxing game machine. Further, the volume knob also fails to give the player a feeling of actual participation in a simulated boxing match on the display screen.